


Lost Lost Sister

by SchoolBoredom



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Gen, Kai has a twin, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Tala has a twin, author has a thing for twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchoolBoredom/pseuds/SchoolBoredom
Summary: Kai, Rei, and Max leave for their home countries but Kai's plane disappears and everyone thinks he is dead. 5 years later the Bladebreakers get together and find an injured Kai; as he recovers he is turned to stone. They must fly to Russia to find tala who can help them find Kai's twin sister who is the only one who can truly help Kai.I had deleted the original version of this story and this is my new one.





	1. Goodbye Bladebreakers, Cya, next year!

 

**SB/Kierra: Hi again. Here's a new and improved version of this fic, because the other one got deleted, for you to read. This one is different from the last version. Annie has made some changes to it in some of the chapters.**

_Annie: We will tell you if I made changes to the chapter, THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER! Including the fact that I deleted the poll at the end of this chapter. Most of the changes I made are little things like changing the wording around a bit so it flows better and added some more description and what not. Enjoy!_

Disclaimer: SchoolBoredom, nor Annie, do not own Bey-blade.

* * *

The Blade Breakers are at the airport saying goodbye to Rei, Max, and Kai because they are going home now that the second world championship tournament is over and done with for the year.

"I'm going to miss you guys." Said Hillary.

"Don't worry, Hillary. We'll keep in touch, and we'll be back for the next tournament next year." Said Rei.

"Yeah. I guess you're right, Rei." she replied.

" **Flight 183 to China is now boarding."** Said a computerized voice over the loudspeaker.

"I better get going. See you guys next year." Said Rei and he hugged everyone goodbye, expect Kai and just shook his hand.

"I better go myself." Said Max as Tyson hugged him goodbye.

Kai just picked up his bag, which was on the ground at his feet, and started to walk away when Kenny stopped him.

"I'll miss you Kai, and try to stay in touch more often this time." Kenny Said.

"Whatever." Kai mumbled and was about to walk away again when Tyson gave him a hug.

"Bye Kai. We'll miss you." Said Tyson.

"Uh yeah. I'll miss you too. Don't forget to train while I'm gone or else." Kai said with a smirk on his face.

"Sure thing, Kai." Said Tyson as he let go of him and smiled.

Kai walked off and as the others yelled goodbye, and he put his hand in the air as a wave goodbye. But no one knew that Kai's plane was going to disappear soon after taking off.

* * *

Rei was on his plane heading back to China and to his home town and his old team the White Tigers. Max was on his way to America to live with his mom and to see his old friends and his mom's team the All-Stars. Kai was on his way back to Russia and the Demolition Boys, who were now the Blitzkrieg boys, who were waiting for him at the old abbey, and they were going to help him move into his grandfather's old mansion, now that his grandfather was behind bars for life.

"I'm going to miss them." Said Hillary again for the second time since they left the airport.

"We know, Hillary. We'll miss them too." Said Kenny as they walked past a store with TV's in the window that was on the news station.

"Hold on guys. I want to see what's on the news." Said Hillary, since something on it had caught her attention.

"Why?" asked Tyson.

"Because I want to." Hillary answered as Tyson and Kenny stood on either side of her to watch it with her.

On the TV they were talking about a plane that went off raider shortly after taking off from the Japanese International Airport.

" **The plane was bound for Moscow, Russia. It was a small plane that was owned by the Russian's richest tycoon's grandson, Kai Alexander Hiwatari, who had planned to be on broad, heading home after winning the world championship tournament with his team, the Blade Breakers. The plane had gone behind a cloud just seconds before it vanished. There was another aircraft in front of the jet. At the moment no one knows what happened to it, a search is being set up right this every minute to look for the plane." Said the news broadcaster.**

They were shocked to hear that Kai's plane had vanished and became worried. And in that minute they all decided to talk with Mr. Dickson, the head of the BBA, about Kai, and the missing jet.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Ohhhh cliffy. Wait what happened to Kai? Is he dead? Or is he still alive? Find out in the next chapter!**

_Annie: The next chapter will mostly be in Kai's point of view._

**SB/Kierra: Review please and tell us what you think of this version!**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	2. What happened on the jet

**SB/Kierra: Well here's the explanation chapter. It's going to start out normal and then we're going to have it in Kai's POV for the most part and then we will change it back to normal POV.**

Disclaimer: SchoolBoredom, nor Annie, do not own Beyblade.

_Annie: THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER! Most of the changes I made are little things like changing the wording around a bit so it flows better and added some more description and what not. I deleted the poll at the end of this chapter and I changed the 'bit beast talking' to bit beast talking instead. Enjoy!_

* * *

Kai let out a tired sigh, as he stared out of the window of the jet as it moved away from the airport. He was on his way back home to Russia and he wasn't all too thrilled about it. Sure he was happy to be going home to his friends, but he didn't have anyone left. He was the last Hiwatari that he knew of. He felt that he had a relative out there somewhere, but his grandfather had told him that he was his only remaining relative. He also had been told that his twin sister had frozen to death and had been found by some hunters who had been out hunting when they found her in the snow.

**Kai's POV…**

'What am I going to do once I get back home? I know that Tala, Ian, Brian, and Spencer will be waiting for me at the abbey.' I thought as I stare out the window.

"Excuse me, Master Kai? Would you like a pillow?" asked a flight attendant as I turned my head to look at her.

"No thank you. I'm not tried." I replied as she smiled at me.

"Very well. Enjoy the flight." She said as she walked away from me to see if someone else wanted a pillow.

I sighed again as I turned to look back out the window, we're now on the runway. Fuck how does time fly so fast? I watch as we take off and we go higher and higher into the sky and we go right into a cloud.

I hear voices coming from the cockpit up front. It sounds like there is another aircraft in front of us and they are not letting us pass for some reason. I see a red glow out of the corner of my eye and I pull out Dranzer, to see she feels that something bad might happen.

 _Master?_ Dranzer's voice enters my head and I can tell she's worried about something.

'What is it, Dranzer?' I ask.

 _I'm not sure but we have a very bad feeling about this._ Dranzer replied.

Oh great she said 'we,' that could only mean one thing, Black Dranzer, Dranzer's twin that Biovolt made by separating the good and the bad from Dranzer's heart and Black Dranzer was the result of that, and he was worried about something too.

'Black Dranzer, are you worried about something too?' I ask the dark Phoenix as he appears in my mind alongside Dranzer.

 _Yes, I am, worried. I feel though as if everyone on this plane will be killed by someone._ Black Dranzer replied.

Leave it to Black Dranzer to say what's going to happen, and that's when I noticed that it was getting darker and the Pilot and Copilot were yelling something and everyone was starting to get worried.

'You were saying?' I ask sarcastically.

 _Oh no, it's happening!_ said Dranzer.

I can tell that she's scared, but that's Dranzer for you, she gets scared when something like this happens, I can feel Black Dranzer is scared too; they both are scared to think of what might happen to me because I'm their master. I control them both but I never use Black Dranzer, and never will.

Everything is now pitch-dark and everyone is screaming. I hear something it sounds like the door to the plane being opened and amazingly nothing falls out.

'We must be inside something for the door to open and have nothing fall out.' I tell the Phoenixes and they nod their heads in agreement, they are seeing everything through my eyes, and I'm used to them doing this so I don't really mind.

I can see someone on this plane and he is looking for someone.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled as everyone stops screaming and looks at him.

"Now which one of you here is Hiwatari?" he asked. Oh great he after me, well I better show myself.

 _He has a Russian accent; it seems he's from Russia._ Black Dranzer said.

 _I agree he does._ Said Dranzer.

'All right. I talk to him in Russian.' I told the bit beasts.

"I am. What's it to you?" I say in Russian as he looks at me and grins at me.

"You will be coming with me now." He replied in Russian.

"No. I'm not going anywhere you the likes of you, moron!" I said raising my voice a little. That got him pissed off now. He furious with me now and I smirk at him making him even madder at me.

"You will come whether you like it or not! We have orders from Boris to bring you to him alive!" he yells at me.

"Boris can go to fucking hell for all I care and you can go with him, you fucking moron!" I yelled back, that did it he's really mad now, he wants to ring my neck for that one, but he being held back by two other goons and we end up yelling at each other at the top of our lungs and we also let some cruises fly too, as we insult each other.

(A/N: If I write the whole argument out it will be WAY too long so I'm doing it this way.)

 _We're landing._ Said Dranzer worriedly in my head.

 _Don't worry sis, nothing bad will happen to the three of us yet._ Said Black Dranzer trying to comfort Dranzer.

"Let's tie everyone up and gag them too, so they don't try and get away." Whispered another guard to another nearby as the other nodded his head.

"EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!" He yelled, over me and the guard I was yelling at, in Japanese as everyone did as told.

Once they had us outside they then tied and gagged everyone, they tied me up too but didn't gag me yet because I was still yelling at the guard. I saw a little girl about 5 years old, go back inside and say something before a guard goes in and pulls her out and ties her up.

 _Why was she talking to herself?_ asked Black Dranzer.

 _I don't know._ Said Dranzer.

'There is a black box in the plane that records everything and its recording this argument. WAIT! THAT'S IT!' I explained and then I realized that I could use this to my advantage and tell the others not to worry and what they need to know if they need any help.

"TYSON, MAX, REI, KENNY, HILLARY, MR. DICKSON, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'LL BE FINE! BORIS IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS AND HE WANTS ME DEAD IF ANYTHING SHOULD HAPPEN AND I DON'T FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS MESS, THEN YOU SHOULD GO AND FIND TALA! HE WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO AND HE CAN HELP YOU WITH ANYTHING! REMEMBER GO FIND TALA IF YOU GUYS NEED ANY HELP!" I yelled as loud as I could in Chinese so that when the plane would be found and the box played back everything then Rei would know what I said and translate for the others.

 _Why have them go and find Tala?_ asked Black Dranzer.

'Because he told me once that if they needed any help that had to do with me or if I was in any kind of danger then I should have them go to him and he will help them in any way he could.' I replied as I watched the guards kill everyone but me.

 _Oh dear! Now how are we to get out of this?!_ asked Dranzer.

 _Clam down sis. We'll find a way out of this soon. I hope._ Said Black Dranzer.

I just hope I will get out of this mess alive.

**Normal POV…**

The guard that had been arguing with Kai had stopped to shoot everyone else (A/N: That's a total of 35 people including Kai, the pilot, copilot, and the flight attendants but only 34 were shot because Boris wants Kai alive, remember?)

"You'll never get away with this, you fucking idiotic moron!" Kai yelled at the guard again in Japanese.

The guard had finally had enough and he walks over to Kai and knocks him unconscious by hitting him in the head with the butt of the gun as hard as he could.

"There now he won't bother us until we get him to Boris." He said in Russian as another guard picked Kai up and carried him to another jet that was waiting for them and they climbed in and took off, leaving the dead bodies and the plane for the search team to find a month later.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Well there you go I hope you liked it and it answered your questions about what happened to the jet.**

Kai: Why do you have me kidnapped?

**SB/Kierra: Because we want you too.**

_Annie: No. I want you to get hurt by Boris and then go find the others so they think that you're a zombie that's come to haunt them for not blading for five years._

Kai: Oh. I see I think?

**SB/Kierra: Should you really have said all that?**

_Annie: It's in the summary so yes it's all right for me to say it._

**SB/Kierra: Alright if you say so. REVIEW PLEASE! BYE!**


	3. The Black Box

**SB/Kierra: The results (from the poll that was up before this story was taken down) are in and there will be dreams and flashbacks of what happened to Kai when he was with Boris.**

_Annie: Thanks for the reviews. Now we are back where we left off in chapter one when Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary decided to go to Mr. Dickson's office and talk to him about Kai and what they should do. THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER! I had this chapter in two parts but I changed it to one to make it easier. Most of the changes I made are little things like changing the wording around a bit so it flows better and added some more description and whatnot. Enjoy!_

NOTE: What is heard on the box is going to be in italics and whatever is in Russian is going to be in caps, bold, and italics and whatever is in Chinese is going it be in caps, bold, italics and underlined.

* * *

Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary ran to Mr. Dickson's office and they were stopped by the lady at the front desk.

"Where are the three of you going?" she asked.

"We need to talk to Mr. Dickson, it's important!" said Hillary.

"Wait one minute while I inform him." She said as she called up to his office.

"Ok thank you. You may go up to see him." She told them as Tyson took off.

"Thank you!" said Hillary before she and Kenny hurried after Tyson.

They got in the elevator and went up to the top floor where Mr. Dickson's office was located, and when they got up to the top floor they went straight to his office.

"Mr. Dickson, Kai's plane has disappeared!" said Tyson.

"Yes, I know. I have been informed and I'm as much concerned as you three." Said Mr. Dickson.

"Wh...what are we going to do now?" asked Kenny as Mr. Dickenson sighed.

"We wait until the plane is found and then we will see where we go from there." He answered.

"Should we inform Rei and Max, that Kai's gone?" asked Hillary.

"I've already taken care of that." Said Mr. Dickson.

Rei and Max were told upon arrival in China and America that Kai's plane had disappeared and they came right back to Japan to be with Tyson, Kenny, and Hillary, wanting to be with them when they learned what happened to Kai's plane.

* * *

1 MONTH LATER…

The search party has been looking for the plane for the past month and found nothing, until that day that is. (A/N: the plane was left on a remote island right by the water out in the open so the search party could find it)

"Hey look! Down there on that island! It's the plane! We fond it!" said the young copilot, of a search plane, excitedly.

"Yes, I see it! We'll land in the water and go ashore." Said the pilot before he landed the plane.

After they landed the plane and went ashore they walked up to the plane, but when they were 25 feet from the jet they had to stop and cover their mouths and noses with their hands; because of the very strong odor of decaying bodies.

The co-pilot went back to the search plane and got bronchioles and when he returned he started to count the bodies that were laying there.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, how many people were there again?" he asked.

"35" was the answer.

"Ok, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, and that's it, 34 people." Said the copilot.

"We're missing one. Who do you see?" said the pilot.

"Everyone but Hiwatari." Was the reply, since Hiwatari would have stood out if he had been there.

"That's not good. His friends and Mr. Dickson won't be happy about this." Said the pilot as the copilot nodded his head in agreement.

"They're all tied up too." The copilot added as they made their way back to the plane to radio in with the info they had found.

* * *

Back with the others, who were waiting around for the news of their missing team caption and friend.

"Who could do this? And why?" asked Hillary breaking the silence.

"I don't know, Hillary. I don't know." Said Rei.

"We'll find him. Don't you worry; we will get him back no matter how long it takes us." Said Tyson standing up as the phone rings and he answers.

"Hello? Mr. Dickson!? They did! Is Kai...? Isn't he? Then where is he? The black box? Oh ok. Sure we'll be there." Said Tyson before telling the others that the plane was found but Kai wasn't there and they had recovered the black box and Mr. Dickson wanted them to hear what was on it.

"Ok let's go then." Said, Max, as they left to go to Mr. Dickson's office (again)

At the office, the lady at the front desk didn't stop them this time, so they ran to the elevators and went to the top floor.

"We…got…here…as…fast…as…we…could," said Tyson panting for breath.

"Yes, I see. Well, I'd like you to meet Sergeant Grant. He has the black box that was from the plane Kai was on." Said Mr. Dickson.

"We think that there might be something useful on here," said Sergeant Grant.

"Well let's play it and see what's on it." Said Tyson, ready as ever for anything, but he wasn't ready for what they were going to hear on the black box.

"Ok, here it is." Said, Sergeant Grant, as he pulled out the box of the bag and placed it on Mr. Dickson's desk and played it.

* * *

' _Hey what's that up there in front of us_?' asks the copilot.

' _I don't know; let's ask them to move out of the way so we came_ _to pass.'_ says the pilot.

' _Ok hello? Can you please move out of the way so we can pass?'_ says the copilot.

' _There not answering let's just fly around them_ _.'_

' _Ok.'_

' _What's going on?!'_

' _I don't know! They're not letting us pass!'_

' _This is not good. I got a bad feeling about this.'_

' _PLEASE LET US PASS!'_

' _ **I DON'T THINK SO.'**_

' _WHAT DID YOU SAY?!'_

' _ **NO!'**_

' _PLEASE!'_

' _ **NO!'**_

' _WHAT'S HAPPENING?!'_

' _I DON'T KNOW!'_

' _What's going on? Why is it getting darker? The passengers are getting worried.'_

' _We don't know, just keep everyone calm.'_

' _Ok.'_

A minute later people are screaming thinking that they are going to die and in the mist of the screaming the door to the jet opens.

' _SHUT UP!'_ someone yelled as everyone fell silent.

' _Now which one of you is Hiwatari?'_ he asked. (A/N: The guards are going to have numbers with them so you know which guard is talking but the others don't know that.)

' _ **I AM. WHAT'S IT TO YOU?'**_ came Kai's voice.

' _ **YOU WILL BE COMING WITH ME, NOW.**_ _'_ Said guard 1.

' _ **NO. IM NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU, MORON!'**_ Kai said raising his voice a little as he responded to guard 1.

' _ **YOU WILL COME WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! WE HAVE ORDERS FROM BORIS TO BRING YOU TO HIM ALVIE!'**_ he yells back.

' _ **BORIS CAN GO TO FUCKING HELL, FOR ALL I CARE AND YOU CAN GO WITH HIM, YOU FUCKING MORON!**_ _'_ Kai yells back, as an argument with Kai and guard 1 yelling at each other at the top of their lungs breaks out.

' _ **LET'S TIE EVERYONE UP AND GAG THEM TOO SO THEY DON'T TRY AND GET AWAY.'**_ Said guard 2 softly to someone else.

' _EVERYONE OUTSIDE NOW!'_ yells guard 2 over Kai and guard 1.

' _Please help us, these people have tied and gagged everyone up and they have guns. I don't know what the two who are arguing are saying.'_ Came a little girl's voice.

' _How did you get in here?'_ said guard 3.

' _ **LET'S KILL THEM ALL.'**_ Said guard 4

' _PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! I THINK THEY MIGHT KILL US!'_ yelled the little girl.

' _ **TYSON, MAX, REI, KENNY, HILLARY, MR. DICKSON, DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME, I'LL BE FINE! BORIS IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS AND HE WANTS ME DEAD IF ANYTHING SHOULD HAPPEN AND I DON'T FIND A WAY OUT OF THIS MESS, THEN YOU SHOULD GO AND FIND TALA! HE WILL KNOW WHAT TO DO AND HE CAN HELP YOU WITH ANYTHING! REMEMBER GO FIND TALA IF YOU GUYS NEED ANY HELP!'**_ Came Kai's voice in Chinese and Rei's jaw dropped when he heard that.

Then shots could from a gun be heard and Dizzi counted them.

"34 shots that will explain the 34 dead bodies," said Sergeant Grant to himself.

' _YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS, YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC MORON!'_ Came Kai's voice again and then the sound of someone hitting someone else with something hard.

' _ **THERE NOW HE WON'T BOTHER US UNTIL WE GET HIM TO BORIS.'**_ Said guard 1.

And soon the sound of another jet taking off could be heard and then it faded away, and then Sergeant Grant turned it off.

Everyone was silent, lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

**Rei's POV…**

'I can't believe that Boris is behind this. He said that we should go find Tala if we need any help, I hope that he can help us.' I thought to my self.

I look at my friend's faces and can tell that they are confused at Kai's advance. Tyson looks like he's thinking it over and Max looks like he's going to cry. Kenny, he's busy with Dizzi, trying to find out what Kai and the other person were saying. Mr. Dickson looks mortified at what we heard and Sergeant Grant look sympathetic at the loss, and Hillary looks sad as well.

**Max's POV...**

'I can't believe it! Kai is gone and 34 innocent people are dead?!' I thought to my self as I look at the others they're upset about it as well, I think I'm going to cry.

**Tyson's POV…**

'I wonder what Kai said I hope he's ok.' I thought.

**Kenny's POV…**

'I wonder what he and that other person said in Russian; it sounded like they were having an argument of some sort.' I thought.

**Mr. Dickson's POV…**

'Oh, my! This is not good. Not good at all. I can't believe this is happening! I hope Kai is alright' I thought.

**Sergeant Grant's POV…**

'I feel so sorry for these kids; their best friend and team captain is missing and he might be dead. They shouldn't get their hopes up too high, just to be on the safe side, just in case he is really dead when we find him.' I thought while looking and the five kids.

**Hillary's POV…**

'I won't believe it, Kai can't be gone. I hope we find him or he finds us soon.' I thought as I started to think up some scary and sad possibilities of what Kai might be going through right now.

**Normal POV…**

"I don't know what Kai said, all I know that is was in Russian and something else." Said Kenny.

"Chinese. He also spoke Chinese, and I only know what he said in Chinese." Said Rei.

"Really, then what did he say?" asked Max.

"He said not to worry about him and that he'll be fine, and Boris is behind it and he wants Kai dead. And he said that if we need any help then we should go find Tala if he doesn't find a way out." Said Rei.

"Boris, I should have known he would try and get Kai." Said Tyson angrily.

"Um...guys? Who's Boris?" asked Hillary, she's never met Boris so she doesn't know what he's like at all.

* * *

_Annie: I hope you all liked it. I took me awhile to write this all out like this._

**SB/Kierra: That's it?**

_Annie: For now yes. Hillary will find out about Boris and the search for Kai begins._

**SB/Kierra: Review! Please!**

_Annie: Bye!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**


	4. Who's Boris and the sad call

**SB/Kierra: We're back!**

Kai: Why did you make it sound like I would die?

**SB/Kierra: We told you before; we want you to get hurt by Boris for five years and go find the others who THINK you're a ZOMBIE!**

Kai: Oh.

_Annie: We don't own Bey Blade, only our OC's. THERE ARE CHANGES IN THIS CHAPTER! Most of the changes I made are little things like changing the wording around a bit so it flows better and added some more description and whatnot. Oh, and before I forget, this takes place during/after season 3 of Beyblade. The whole thing with Boris and taking over the BBA and turning it into Bega and the justice 5 match never happened so Hillary has never met Boris._ _Enjoy!_

* * *

"Um... guys? Who's Boris?" asked Hillary, she's never met Boris so she doesn't know what he's like.

"Boris is a notorious man, Hillary, and he's very dangerous." Said Mr. Dickson.

"Yeah but besides that, he was the one who taught Kai how to blade." Said Kenny.

"He also beat and punished all the kids at the abbey, including Kai," said Max.

"Oh dear!" exclaimed Hillary.

"Even with the beatings and the harsh training that Boris had Kai go through, made him the person he is today." Said Rei.

"Goodness. This Boris sounds terrible." Said Sergeant Grant.

"Yes, indeed he is." Said Mr. Dickson.

"He's wanted by the Russian Police, right Mr. Dickson?" said Tyson.

"Yes, Tyson he is. He is." Mr. Dickson agreed.

"So now what we do?" asked Hillary after a moment of silence.

"Find Kai, of course." Said Dizzi.

"Dizzi's right we gotta find Kai!" said Tyson.

"But we do we start?" asked Hillary.

"I think you kids should stay here and let the police look for him and we will keep you posted if we find him." Said Sergeant Grant.

"Ok." They agreed and left the BBA.

"I hope he's alright." Said, Hillary, once they were back at the dojo, voicing the one thought that everyone was thinking.

* * *

They waited and waited but no word of Kai's where about came and after three months of waiting for the call to come in but it wasn't the one they wanted to hear.

Rei was the one to answer the phone when it rang.

"Hello?" said Rei.

"Hello Rei, it's Mr. Dickson. I have some bad news for you boys." Said Mr. Dickson.

"Really? Like what Mr. D?" Rei asked.

"Well, I just got an email from Sergeant Grant. Who's been in Russia looking for Kai, his email said that the abbey had caught on fire, and after they put the blaze out they found a body. The body was unrecognizable, they don't know who it was but the body had a Beyblade. The blade had been damaged in the fire as well and the only thing that wasn't damaged was the bit chip. The bit chip was glowing red and the bit-beast was a red phoenix." Said Mr. Dickson.

"But that means the bit beast was Dranzer, and if the body had Dranzer then that means...no he can't be!" exclaimed Rei.

"I'm sorry Rei, but he is. Kai's dead." Said Mr. Dickson sadly.

"Ok thanks, Mr. D.," said Rei as they hung up the phone and he just stood there staring at the wall for a few minutes before joining the others.

"What's the matter, Rei?" asked Hillary.

"The abbey was burned down and they found a body with a blade." Said Rei.

"So what does that have to do with Kai?" asked Tyson.

"The blade had a red phoenix in the bit chip, Tyson." Said Rei looking down at his hands.

"A red phoenix?" Max said.

"Dranzer!" exclaimed Hillary realizing where this was going and what Rei was getting at.

Rei nodded his head, still looking at his hands as the realization that the body was Kai, started to sink in.

"Then that means...Kai is..." Kenny started.

"Gone." Everyone said at the same time.

"Yes. Kai's dead and there's nothing we can do about it." Said Rei looking at his friends' faces.

* * *

Three weeks went by before they buried an empty caste under a lone willow tree in the graveyard. The tombstone said _'Kai Alexander Hiwatari, born December 27, 1985, Died June 13, 2004. Although he never said much; he made a huge impact on his friends, may he rest in peace. He will be missed by everyone that knew him.'_

**Hillary's POV…**

I still can't believe that Kai's gone forever, and the guys are all sad by the loss of their team caption and friend.

I look at their faces and see that they're all sad. Max is usually cheerful and happy but today, his smile is gone and a frown is there instead. Rei is also looking sad but he's hiding that fact behind a mask and trying to stay positive, I can see it in his eyes though. Tyson is like Max, but he's crying the hardest and Kenny still can't get over the shock of this devastating news.

I wish there was something that I could say or do to help brighten the mood, but I can't.

They're quitting bey blading today because they feel that without Kai they're not strong enough to blade. It was always Kai who pushed them to be their best and I can see why. Without him yelling at them to get their lazy asses moving or his harsh but yet helpful advice, they're at a loss of knowing what to do now that he's gone.

"Oh Kai, why did you have to leave us like this, we still need you, we miss you, Kai," I said softly as I lay my white rose, that I was holding, on the ground in front of the tombstone.

**Normal POV…**

The others lay their roses down as well before walking back to the limo that was waiting to take them back to Tyson's place.

Yet no one noticed a pair of ice-blue eyes watching them from behind the willow tree and as Rei takes one last look back at the tombstone, the eyes disappear.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Ohhhh. I wonder who was watching them.**

_Annie: We're not telling you who it was but we will give you a hint: It's not who you think it is._

Kai: What is that suppose to mean?

**SB/Kierra: It means that the person they think it is; is NOT the person who was watching them.**

Kai: Oh.

_Annie: REVIEW!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya.**


	5. Kai Comes Back

**SB/Kierra: DIE! (** _**Ties Annie to a chair** _ **)**

_Annie: Don't mind SB, she had some sugar and has gone insane..._

**SB/Kierra: SHOOT DA MONKEY!**

_Annie: Anyway...thanks for the reviews everyone and just so you doe... (SB puts duck tape over her mouth before disappearing.) DIE!*Kai*_

Kai: Just so you know five years have gone by and they are getting ready to go to the graveyard. And this is where Annie left off the last time before this fic was deleted and there ARE some changes, mainly spelling, grammar changes and stuff like that. ( _Appears to say what Annie was going to say._ )

Jasmine: Enjoy! ( _She's an OC that will be making her first appearance in this chapter._ )

* * *

**Tyson's POV…**

I can't believe it's been five years since Kai's untimely death. We had made a vow to never blade again; so Rei is now teaching the kids in his home town how to blade and Max is helping his mom in New York. Kenny, Hillary, and I have gone back to what we were doing before he died. I have changed so much since his death, I'm not late for school, I don't eat like a pig, and I wake up around five in the morning now.

My little cousin is here, with her mother, my aunt, for the week and the guys are coming over so we can go to the graveyard to visit his grave.

"Where are you going Uncle Tyson?" asked a little ten-year-old girl who had green eyes and blonde hair. She wore a red jacket over a yellow shirt, blue shorts, red sneakers, and brown gloves. She's dressed like me without the hat when I first met Kai.

"Cousin." I corrected her.

"Whatever." She replied.

"To the graveyard with my friends." I said.

"Oh. So the other BladeBreakers are coming over to visit?" she asked me.

"Yes Jazz, they are." Said I, while looking over at a picture of our last tournament as a team.

The picture was taken after the finals; the finals were on Kai's birthday, so we had surprised him with a party. Kai stood in the middle, his face red with embarrassment, Max and I stood to Kai's right and to his left was Rei and Kenny. Mr. Dickson stood behind Kai with his hands on his shoulders; a cake was in front of Kai and on either side of the cake stood Hillary and Oliver, who was in his chef's uniform. Max's parents, my grandpa and my father, TheAll Stars, The White Tigers, The Saint Shields, The Physics, and The Majestics where there as well, all standing around us.

* * *

**Normal POV…**

"Hey Tyson!" said Max as he came into his friend's room with Rei, Kenny, and Hillary behind him.

"Hey, guys. You ready?" asked Tyson.

"Yes Tyson, we are." Said Hillary.

"Can I come too, Uncle Tyson? Please!" Jazz begged Tyson, who sighed.

"Oh alright, let's go." Said Tyson.

"Who is she, Tyson?" asked Rei.

"This is my little cousin Jasmine, Jazz for short." Said Tyson as they went downstairs.

"Hey, Gramps! I'm going to the graveyard with my friends and Jazz is coming with us!" Tyson called out to his grandfather.

"Ok" was the response.

"Just keep an eye on Jasmine, Ok?" asked Tyson's aunt, who had blue eyes, blonde hair and she wore blue jeans, a green shirt and sneakers.

"Don't worry, Aunt Dorothy. I will" said Tyson.

"Why are you going to the graveyard again?" she asked.

"I'll tell you later, ok?" said Tyson.

"Ok." Said Aunt Dorothy as they left.

They didn't go straight to the graveyard; they stopped at a flower shop and bought a bouquet of flowers and six white roses for each of them, before going to the graveyard.

Once at the graveyard they made their way to the lone willow tree, and to Kai's grave. Yet no one saw the boy behind the tree, all beat up and bleeding from his many wounds.

The guys stood there for a moment before putting the flowers down in front of the tombstone.

"I can't believe its been five years." Said Rei sadly.

"I know. I can't either." Said Hillary.

"How did he die?" asked Jazz.

"Kai died in a fire." Said Kenny.

"I didn't die…I'm stive alive…" came a weak voice.

"Who said that?" asked Max.

"Jazz, where are you going?" Tyson asked Jazz as she walked to the other side of the tree.

"I think the voice came from...OH MY GOD! Uncle Tyson, come and look someone's back here and he's hurt really badly!" said Jazz as they came around to look.

Sure enough, there was someone sitting against the tree and it was Kai.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Kai's a zombie!" Screamed Hillary and Kenny once they saw Kai.

"Kai's come back from the dead to haunt us for not blading for the past five years!" exclaimed Max.

"I'm not a zomfie! Foris wants our fit feasts and he wants us dead." Kai mumble while looking a Jazz and stopping the others to look at him again.

"What did he say?" asked Tyson as the others shrugged.

"Uh guys? I have a question for you, do Zombie's bleed?" Jazz asked not taking her eyes off Kai as the others looked at each other.

"Bleed?!" the others said in confusion.

"No, they don't. Zombies are dead people that have come to life and they do not bleed." Said Dizzi.

"Oh so then he's real?" asked Jazz looking at the others.

"I guess so." Said Tyson.

"Hey wait a minute if Kai's alive...then who was the body that was in the fire?" asked Kenny.

"Another kid...from the taffy..." said Kai.

"I wonder...did you mean to say bit-beasts?" Jazz asked looking back at Kai as he nodded his head.

"Bit Beast? So someone wants our bit beast, again?" Said Rei.

"I think he meant to say 'I'm not a zombie. Boris wants our bit-beasts and he wants us dead.' Right?" Jazz said as Kai nodded his head again.

"So Boris still wants us dead and by the looks of it, he almost succeeded in killing you." Said Tyson.

"Yes…fut I had…some help…from a friend." Kai said before going into a coughing fit and bring up some blood as well.

"Oh dear! We better get you to the hospital." Hillary said to Kai as the others agreed and helped get Kai to the hospital.

"I can't believe it! Kai's alive and he's been with Boris this whole time?!" said Max.

"Who's Boris?" asked Jazz.

"Later Jazz. I can't believe it either, Max, but I wonder how he got like this, but at the moment I'm just glad Kai's back." Said Tyson happily and again no one noticed the two pairs of ice-blue eyes watching them from behind the willow tree, and one was slightly lower than the other.

"I'm glad we helped him get back to his friends." Said the lower one.

"Yes and I'm glad you found him out in the woods too, Tom." Said the higher one as Tom, the lower one, smiled "Let's go, our job here is done, for now."

"Ok, I'll go make sure the plane is ready, Tala." Said Tom as he stood up and walked away.

"Take care Kai, we'll meet again, my friend." Said Tala as he followed Tom.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: DIE! (Still insane)**

Kai: (looks at Annie, who is still tied to the chair, with wide-eyes as SB runs around dressed as an Indian.) Oh...Kay...so I guess we have to fill in for them, Jazz.

Jazz: You're right we do. (To the readers) So now Kai's back and you now know who the ice blue eyes were from the last chapter. If not then you will have to wait and find out.

**SB/Kierra: ME LITTLE RED FOOT! ME KILL YOU!**

Kai: Oh...Kay...anyway...can you guess the connection between Tom and Tala? I'd like to know that myself.

Jazz: Sure you do. REVIEW!

Kai: Cya!

Jazz: We should untie Annie so she can stop her other self... (To Kai)

Kai: Yeah we should. Let's do it then. (To Jazz)

Jazz: Kay. (To Kai)


	6. Recovering and Turning to Stone

_Annie: Finally free from that chair! And thanks for taking over you two._

Kai/Jazz: You're welcome.

Jazz: Where's Kierra?

_Annie: I put her in a straight jacket and she's still insane so she's sitting in solitary confinement._

Kai/Jazz: Oh.

_Annie: Right, thanks for the reviews, one person was close and for those who didn't, and then you will just have to wait until the blade breakers go to Russia to find a friend to help them after Kai gets turned into stone._

Kai/Jazz: Enjoy!

_Annie: Oh and before I forget, we don't anything, except our OC's and this is a brand new chapter. (from here on out will be brand new never seen before chapters.)  
_

* * *

They got Kai to the hospital and Rei went to call Mr. Dickson to tell him that Kai was alive and he had been held captive by Boris for the past five years. And Mr. Dickson didn't believe him so Rei asked Mr. Dickson to come to the hospital to see Kai himself and he agreed to do so.

"Mr. Dickson is coming down here, he didn't believe me so I asked him to come and see Kai for himself and he agreed." said Rei as he walked into Kai's room, they had waited until they were allowed to see Kai before calling Mr. Dickson.

"I think that's a good idea. Is there something you want to say, Kai?" Jazz asked Kai when she noticed that he wanted something.

Kai was sitting in his hospital bed and he was all bandaged up. He has bandages all up his arms, legs, around, his chest and neck; he had a bandage around his head that covered his right eye and around his mouth which prevented him from talking, and he nodded his head. The doctor had also told them that Kai had been raped as well.

"Hey how is he going to talk when he can't do it at the moment?" asked Max.

"Hey Kenny, could I see Dizzi for a minute?" Hillary asked.

"Sure." Said Kenny handing over Dizzi.

Hillary took Dizzi and opened her up.

"Hey! I was taking a cat nap!" said Dizzi.

"Sorry Dizzi, but we need you to help Kai talk." She told the trapped bit-beast.

"Ok." said Dizzi as Hillary handed her over to Kai who started typing right away.

"He says that it's a good idea and he remembers that the person who helped him had ice blue eyes but it wasn't Tala, it was someone who looked a lot like him. And he wants to know who Jazz is." Said Dizzi.

"Jazz is my cousin; she is here for the week with her mother, my aunt." Said Tyson as Kai nodded and Mr. Dickson came in.

"Hello, boys." Said Mr. Dickson before he laid eyes on Kai and gasped in shock.

"I wasn't lying Mr. Dickson." Said Rei.

"My word, you're right Rei! You weren't. How are you feeling Kai?" Mr. Dickson asked as Kai typed on Dizzi again.

"He's been better and he says that it is good to see you again." Said Dizzi.

"Kai can't talk because his jaw is busted up pretty badly, so he's using Dizzi who tells us what he wants to say." Said Kenny.

"Oh I see, but who was the person found in the fire?" Mr. Dickson asked as Kai told Dizzi.

"He says it was someone that looked a bit like him and was from the abbey." Said Dizzi as a nurse came in and told them that it was time for them to leave so Kai can get some rest.

They all said goodbye and Kenny took Dizzi back and Kai waved goodbye as they left before going to sleep.

* * *

**Kai's dream...**

Kai opened his eye and saw that everything was dark and he wasn't sure where he was.

' _Where am I? What happened to me? Oh, right I was kidnapped by Boris's goons. I hope the others get my message.'_ Kai thought to himself and then he realized that he was standing on the ground and his hands weren't tied behind him anymore, they were now above him chained to the ceiling.

 _*Master?*_ Dranzer's voice entered his mind.

' _Dranzer? Where are we?'_ Kai asked his phoenix.

 _*I'm not sure, master, but I don't like the feel of this place one bit.*_ she replied.

 _We're in the abbey. I can feel it._ Black Dranzer's voice said and he was right because the lights came on and Boris walked into the room.

"Hello, there young Kai. How are we today?" Boris asked with a hint of sarcasm in this voice.

Kai didn't reply he just glared at him with hate-filled eyes as they flashed red, he could feel his blood starting to boil and Boris took a step back.

Boris frowned and pulled out a needle and walk up to him, Kai's eyes widened when he saw the needle.

"Well if this is the way it's going to be, then so be it." Boris smirked and he injected Kai with some silvery liquid and pain shot through him and when Boris touched him the pain amplified but he didn't let it show.

' _Whatever that stuff was, it makes it feel like knives are shooting through me when someone touches me.'_ Kai thought.

"What...do you...want with...me this...time Boris?!" Kai managed to say because it was whatever that stuff was it made it hurt to talk.

"I want your friends bit-beasts and I want you dead." Boris replied.

"You've already...tried that and...it failed." Kai said.

"Yes but I also want them dead, and don't worry you will join them soon enough." Boris smirked as Kai's eyes widened as Boris then pulled out a whip and raised it and brought it down against his body.

**End of Kai's dream...**

* * *

Kai's only visible eye shot open as he sat up quickly in bed.

' _It was a dream. Just a dream.'_ Kai thought to himself.

"Are you alright?" asked a nurse, who saw Kai sit up quickly in bed from outside his room, as Kai nodded his head, but the nurse could tell that he had a nightmare.

"Let me guess you had a nightmare right?" she asked Kai as he nodded before he lay back down and falling into a dreamless sleep.

"A nightmare of how he got like this no dought." She said softly as she left the room.

* * *

Three months later, 2 spent in the hospital and 1 spent with the others in recovery, Kai was mostly healed up, but he still had some bandages around his chest, upper arms, and legs, and he has a smaller bandage covering his right eye.

"Do my eyes deceive me?!" Kai exclaimed because he was able to talk again when he saw Tyson awake at 6 in the morning training with Dragoon.

"No Kai, they don't. Ever since the abbey burned down, Tyson's been getting up at 5 in the morning and he doesn't eat as he used to and he's not late for anything, anymore." Said Kenny as Tyson stopped training and smiled when he saw Kai's expression.

"Will wonder never ceases." Kai said in Russian as the others joined them.

"We haven't trained for the past five years, so we've gotten sloppy." Said Tyson.

"So I see." Said Kai as the others started training again.

"Where's my blade?" Kai asked the others after a few minutes of watching them train.

"Ummm...it was destroyed in the fire, Kenny do you still have Dranzer?" Max said.

"Yes. She's right here." Kenny replied while pulling out a blue bit chip with a red Phoenix on it, and Kai took it and held onto it.

' _Dranzer? Are you there?'_ Kai asked his bit beast.

*Master? Oh Master I'm so glad to be with you again!* Dranzer chirped happily as a smile appeared on Kai's face.

' _I know, Dranzer. I am too, and I'm glad the others kept you.'_ Kai said.

*How are you feeling, master?* Dranzer asked Kai as he laughed at how Dranzer knew that he had been hurt.

' _I'm feeling much better, now that I have you back again'_ Kai told his Phoenix.

*I'm glad to hear that.* said Dranzer as she rubbed her head against his chest as he saw Black Dranzer close by, and looking happy that he was back with them again.

"Kai? Hey Kai!" Tyson yelled snapping Kai back to reality.

"What?" Kai asked with a smile.

"Happy to have Dranzer back?" Rei said as Kai nodded his head.

"Well, you will be even happier when we give you this." Said Hillary as she held out a new blue bey blade, and Kai's eyes lit up when he saw it.

"A new beyblade?" Kai asked as he took it from Hillary.

"Yep. Just for you." Said Tyson making Kai's smile grow bigger.

"Thanks guys." Kai said with a smile before placing Dranzer's bit chip in place, which glowed for a moment.

"Why don't you join us, Kai?" asked Max.

"Well..." Kai started as the smile vanished.

"Here's your new launcher too. Go on and give it a try." Said Kenny.

"Well...alright." Kai agreed and walked over to the dish and got ready to launch his new blade and he gasped as memories ofbeyblades came rushing back into his head.

* * *

**Flashback...**

_Boris hooked Kai's chains up to a wooden pole in the middle of the courtyard outside of the abbey._

_The pole was situated on a dirt mound. In front of him was a wall from the abbey and to his left, another wall with windows._

" _Those look like the dorms..." Kai said to himself._

_A chain link fence surrounded the area behind him._

_Kai suddenly recognized this place, he had been here before! This was the place were kids were hooked up and left outside for a while, depending on what they did. Kai had been here when he refused to destroy a kid's beyblade when he beat him in a battle._

" _So Kai. How are you feeling? Today will be the day that you die!" Boris told Kai, holding up his face to look him in the eyes._

_Kai only glared. He really didn't know how long he had endured this torture for, but he kept a makeshift calendar in his cell. He guessed around almost 5 years._

_Boris signaled someone from inside and 6 kids came out. They formed a circle around Kai and set up their beyblades in their launchers._

_Boris chuckled as Kai looked around him._

" _This is a traitor to our good name! He must be punished!" Boris told the trainees._

_These kids had hate-filled eyes._

" _What have you done to these kids Boris!?" Kai demanded loudly. He tried again to get free, but it was useless._

" _They are the latest subjects for our newest training program. They have been trained to hate anyone and they obey everything I say! Unlike you...and the earlier subjects."_

_Kai growled. He had turned these kids into mindless zombies!_

" _Get ready!" Boris shouted, raising a hand straight in the air._

_The kids got into their launching positions._

" _Attack!" Boris brought down his arm, and the trainees pulled their ripcords, sending their beyblades straight at Kai._

_Kai closed his eyes and prepared for the pain that was coming._

_The 6 beyblades tore at his skin, ripping through his clothes and spilling blood on the ground._

_One hit him above his right eye, another slashed diagonally across his chest, while others slashed against his legs and arms._

_Kai held back his pain, not wanting to give Boris the pleasure of hearing one of his strongest warriors in pain._

_Suddenly, a beyblade hit him in the left temple and he instantly blacked out._

**End flashback...**

* * *

"Kai are you okay?" asked Max snapping Kai back into reality.

"I...I think so..." Kai mumbled.

"Come on Kai, I can tell when something is wrong. Why don't you sit down and tell us what's really bothering you?" Rei suggested as he led Kai back to where he sat before, and as the other gather around to hear what Kai had to say.

"Well...ok. I had a bit of a flash back just now...and that's the last thing I remember before I blacked out." Kai told them.

(A/N: I skipped the whole flashback part 'cause I didn't want to repeat it so that's why is was like that. Just so you know.)

The others where shocked to hear what had happened to him and wondered if he could remember more of what happened to him as he stared to get better.

"Do you want to try launching Dranzer again or do you want to stop for the day?" Hillary asked Kai.

"I want to try again." Kai said as they agreed and soon it started to get darker, it looked like it was going rain and the others stopped, but Kai stayed out a little long.

"Kai! Come inside, or you'll get sick!" Hillary called out to him.

"I'll come in a minute!" Kai called back just before he got hit with lightening and when Hillary could see again after the light blinded her she saw to her horror, Kai had somehow been turned into a statue!

"Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny! Come quick!" Hillary yelled as she hurried out to Kai.

"What happened, Hillary?" Rei asked.

"Kai got stuck by lightening after he said he'll come inside in a minute!" Hillary told the others as they came outside.

"Oh no! Kai's been turned to stone!" Kenny exclaimed in horror.

"Now what do we do?" Hillary asked as everyone stared at Kai.

* * *

_Annie: Well I hope you liked it...this took me a long time to write up because I wanted to have Kai have some flashbacks and dreams so I had to rewrite most of this chapter and I needed to turn Kai to stone._

Jazz: What going to happen next?

_Annie: I'm not sure...I'll think of something...eventually..._

Jazz: Oh. Ok.

_Annie: Review! Bye!_


	7. Calling Tala

_Annie: And we are back with a brand new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Sorry 'bout going crazy...**

_Annie: It's alright, just don't do it again._

**SB/Kierra: I won't. Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

_Annie: We don't anything, except our OC's. Enjoy! Sorry if it's short!_

* * *

"Now what?" Hillary asked a few minutes later.

"I don't know Hillary." Said, Max, as they all sat and stared at Kai.

'Maybe we should call Tala to find a way to turn him back.' Rei thought as he remembered what Kai had said in the black box they had listened to 5 years ago and then told others his idea.

"Let's do it." Said Tyson. As Rei went back inside to use the phone after Dizzi found Tala's phone number.

" _Hello?" came a male voice that wasn't Tala's._

"Hi, umm... Is Tala there?" Rei asked.

" _Yes, he is. Can I ask who is calling?" he answered._

"Rei from the Blade Breakers." Said Rei.

"Ok one moment. **_HEY TALA THE_ PHONE'S _FOR YOU! IT'S SOMEONE NAMED REI FROM THE BLADE BREAKERS!_ "** He said before calling out to Tala in Russian.

" ** _Don't you know you shouldn't yell while on the phone?_ "** came Tala's voice also in Russian.

" ** _Sorry. Here_."**Said the other male as he handed the phone to Tala.

"Sorry 'bout that Rei. So what's up?" Tala asked.

"That's ok. We have a bit of a problem." Rei said.

"Like what?" asked Tala.

"Well, Kai was outside in the rain and he was hit by lightning and was turned to stone. He said on the black box to find you if we need any help. So can you help us?" Rei explained.

" _Well he was right...hang on for a moment._ _ **Hey Tom! Can you get that old book from my room and bring it to me!"**_ _Tala said._

" _ **Which one? You have two!"**_ _Tom called down to him._

" _ **The one that talks about people getting to stone!"**_ _he answered._ _ **"Thank you."**_

" _ **Your welcome."**_ _Tom said._

" _Ok let me see... ah, here it is. It says that if a person is turned to stone then they might have a sibling that they don't remember and the only way to turn them back is for their sibling must sing their favorite song and that's it." Tala said._

"Kai hasn't said anything about a sibling." Rei told Tala.

" _Tom knows this girl who is friends with someone who looks a lot like Kai and she says her last name is Hiwatari I think." Tala said._

"Where can we find here, and what do we do with Kai?" Rei asked.

" _Well, you can find her here in Russia and is anyone out to get you guys?" Tala answered._

"Boris." Rei said and that was all that was needed to be said. Rei heard Tala groan and mutter something that sounded like a curse word in Russian.

" _Okay then you should bring Kai with you; Tom and I know a place where you can hide him." Tala said_

"Okay we'll be there as so as we can, and thanks for helping us." Said Rei.

" _Glad to help a friend." Tala said before they hung up._

After that Rei told the others what Tala said and then Rei called Mr. Dickenson and told him what has happened to Kai and that they needed to get to Russia to find Kai's long lost sister. He agreed to help them and the next day they got to the airport and took a private jet to Russia. It had taken them some time to get Kai onto the plane without anyone seeing that he had been turned to stone.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Ooooo. Kai has a sibling!**

Jazz: I wonder if they will find her and how?

_Annie: There will be another new OC or two who they will have to find before they find his sister._

Jazz: Oh.

**SB/Kierra: Review, please! Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_


	8. The Pheonix and a Freind

_Annie: And we are back with a brand new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

_Annie: We don't anything, except our OC's. Enjoy!_

Note: whatever is said in Russian will be in bold.

* * *

Tom and Tala waited at the airport for the blade breakers as they arrived in Russia.

"Glad you guys made it. I'd like you guys to meet my identical twin brother, Thomas, aka Tom." Tala said to them as they walked up to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Tom said as they said hello.

After introductions were over they then helped the blade breakers get Kai into a van and drove to an old warehouse.

"Why did you guys bring us here?" Hillary asked.

"To hide Kai, why else?" Tala said.

"Besides, no one ever comes here or uses this place at all." Tom added.

"Oh." They said as they got Kai out of the van and got him behind some boxes to keep him safe for now, at least.

Then they left and went to Tom, and Tala's place to figure out what to do next.

"Well we could go find Kelly, and she can help us find his twin sister." Said Tom.

"Who is Kelly?" asked Max.

"She's a girl that Tom knows and she is best friends with Kai's twin sister." Tala explained.

"Okay then, let's go find Kelly." Said Tyson.

"Ok, let's go to the Phoenix." Tom said.

"The Phoenix?" Kenny asked.

"Yes, the Phoenix. It's a bar that sells both alcohol and non-alcoholic drinks. She works there." Tala said as they walked to the bar since it wasn't far.

" **Hey, John! Is Little Devil here today?"** Tom asked the bartender once the bouncer let them in.

" **Yes, she is. She's right over there."** He replied pointing over towards the left side of the stage, where some girls were talking.

" **Thanks, John.** I'll go get her." Tom said to the others before walking over to the girls by the stage.

" **Hi, Kelly how are you?"** Tom asked as he walked up to them.

" **Hi Tom, I'm fine."** Kelly replied, she was 4'11 and was 25 years old. She had brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail and she had blue-green eyes. She was wearing a navy blue shirt with the New York Yankees symbol on the front and blue jeans and black sneakers.

" **Can I talk to you about something?"** Tom asked.

" **Sure. Is that your brother over there?"** she asked him as she noticed Tala at the bar.

" **Yeah, and his friends from Japan are here. Why don't you come and meet them?"** Tom asked and she agreed and they walked over to them.

" **Kelly this is my brother Tala."** Tom said.

" **Hello Kelly, these are my friends, Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hillary. We need to find your friend."** Said Tala.

"Hello, **let me guess you want to find Cathy, right?"** Kelly asked them.

" **Yes, we are. You see, her twin brother, Kai, has been turned to stone and we need her to break the spell he is under."** Tala explained.

" **Oh, I see. Well, let me think... I know she is not here...she's not at home... I think she might be at the dance/art studio."** Kelly said as Tala told the others what she said since she doesn't speak Japanese very well. She only knows a few words in Japanese.

" **Okay let's go."** Tom said before Kelly grabbed her things and they left to find Cathy.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
**

Kelly: You made me a character?

_Annie: Yep, I did._

Kelly: Cool.

**SB/Kierra: Review please! Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_

Kelly: Bye!


	9. Kai's Twin Sister

_Annie: And we are back with a brand new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

_Annie: We don't anything, except our OC's. Enjoy!_

Note: Whatever is said in Russian will be in bold.

* * *

They walked back to Tala and Tom's place and got the van and drove to the dance/art studio were Cathy was working.

" **Well, here we are. This is where Cathy dances and she teaches some of the younger students how to dance. Cathy also likes art and this is an art studio as well as a dance studio."** Kelly told them as Tala translated for the others, before going inside.

" **Hi, Kelly! What brought you here?"** said the lady behind the desk.

" **I'm looking for Cathy, is she here?"** Kelly asked.

" **Yes, she is teaching a class right now, she should be done in a few minutes."** She replied.

" **Thanks, Jenna."** Kelly said.

" **So we have to wait?"** Tala asked her.

" **Yes. She's teaching a class right now, but sill will be done soon."** Kelly replied.

"We're going to have to wait, Cathy is busy." Tom said to the others as they agreed.

15 minutes later a bunch of little kids came out and went to change and Cathy walked out as well.

" **Kel! What are you doing here?"** she asked when she saw her best friend.

" **Waiting for you. Tom asked me where you were because he and Tala need to talk to you about something."** Kelly told her friend.

" **Really? Well, I'm done with classes for today...let me go and get changed and then we can talk, alright?"** Cathy said as she looked at Tala who nodded while Tom told the others what was said.

" **Okay, so what do you want to talk to me about?"** Cathy asked after she had changed into a light blue shirt with a navy skirt a white sleeveless jacket that had red flames on the bottom over the shirt, white gloves and black knee-high boots that had red laces. The lighter part of her two-tone blue was pulled back into a French braid that was then pulled up into a bun and the darker part was pulled back into a simple braid.

" **First we would like you to me the blade breakers, Tyson, Max, Rei, Kenny, and Hillary. They have come here because their team captain and friend Kai, has been turned to stone and Boris is out to get them."** Tala answered her.

"Oh, I see. Well, it's a pleasure to meet you." Cathy said in Japanese.

"You know Japanese?" Hillary asked surprised.

"Yes." She replied.

"Kelly has told me before that you have a twin brother, what was his name again? I don't think she ever told me what it was." Tom asked her.

"My identical twin brother is named Kai. That's why I look like him." She told them.

"Oh." The others said.

"Well, Cathy, you have to turn him back by singing your favorite song." Said Tala.

"Ok, but there is a problem with that." Cathy said.

"Oh and that would be?" Tom asked her.

"I don't remember it." Cathy admitted.

" **When was the last time you sang it?"** Tala asked her in Russian.

" **21 years ago, at our parent's funeral, which was the last time I saw my twin."** Cathy replied as he nodded.

"Well, it looks like we are going have to help her remember it." Tom said in Japanese.

"Why is that?" Max asked him.

"She doesn't remember it, because she hasn't sung is for the past 21 years." Tom said.

"Oh." They said.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: We hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

_Annie: Review, please!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_


	10. The Song

_Annie: And we are back with a new chapter!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

_Annie: We don't anything, except our OC's and this is a new chapter! Enjoy!_

Note: Whatever is said in Russian will be in bold and the song will be in italics

" **Since it is getting late, why don't you figure out what to do and plan on meeting up somewhere tomorrow?"** Kelly said to Cathy.

" **Yeah, we should."** Tala agreed.

" **What are we going to do anyway?"** Tom asked.

" **I don't know, it's been so long since I last thought about that song."** Cathy said.

" **Maybe you should go back to** _ **your**_ **home?"** Kelly said to Cathy.

" **My home?"** Cathy asked her best friend.

" **Yeah, your childhood home. It is the last place you had been when you sang the song with your brother is it not?"** Kelly explained.

" **Your right."** Cathy agreed after she thought about it.

" **Why don't we meet at the 'Phoenix'  at about 9 am and then head to your childhood home?"** Tala asked as Cathy agreed, as Tom and Tala told the others what the plan was before they all left.

Cathy and Kelly went back to their place, taking Cathy's car since Kelly refused to learn how to drive, Tala, Tom, and the blade breakers got into the van and Tala drove to the hotel that the blade breakers were staying in before heading to their home. Tala and Tom promised to pick the blade breakers up at 8:45 am and they agreed.

* * *

The next morning Tom drove the van, following Cathy's directions to her old home, the others were in the back as they watched the houses start looking like mansions that were set further and further from the road. Soon they came to a street that had no houses on it but one.

"Why aren't there any houses on this street?" Max asked.

"This isn't a street. It's a driveway. This is my old house, its set so far back from the road that the driveway looks like a street to anyone who doesn't know." Cathy explained to the others.

"Oh." They said.

"Is that your home?" Hillary asked pointing to an old mansion that looked like it was falling apart. The grass was overgrown and the fountain was cover in ivy and clogged with leaves and stuff, the house as so had ivy covering it, the windows were broken and the roof was falling off and a tree had fallen onto the house and destroyed part of the roof and some of the rooms upstairs on the right side of the house. There were two cars that sat rusting away in front of what was the garage.

"Yeah, this is it." Cathy said as they all got out of the van after Tom parked in front of the house.

"Why is it like this?" Tyson asked.

"My parents left it to me and Kai, but since they died when we were only 5 years old, it was left alone until we were old enough to know what we wanted to do with it. Grandfather took Kai and I went to live with our godmother and I forgot about it until Kelly mentioned it yesterday. So it had sat there, untouched for the past 21 years." Cathy explained as they entered the old mansion.

"Oh." They said as they started looking through all the rooms, they found Kai's old childhood bedroom, as well as Cathy's.

In the living room, they found an 8' by 10' family photo, it showed a 5-year-old Kai sitting on his mother's lap as a 5-year-old Cathy sat on her father's lap, all four were smiling, clearly happy. The 5-year-old Kai did not have the blue tattoos on his face.

"That was taken a week after our 5th birthday a few months before our parents were killed in front of us." Cathy said as she stared at it.

"Cathy? Is there anything about the song you remember?" Tala asked, hoping she remembered something about it.

"It was a simple song. Easy to learn." Cathy said.

"Is that a piano?" Hillary asked as she pointed to the covered item making Cathy walk over to it and remove the cloth to reveal a grand piano.

"It's most likely out of tune." Cathy said as she played a few notes.

"Horribly out of tune." Rei said as they all cringed at the sound.

"I remember always asking, more like begging, our mother to play the music that went to our song." Cathy said as Tom came up to her at the piano and played a few notes despite it being out of tune.

"That would have sounded even better if it wasn't out of tune." Kenny said as everyone agreed.

"That was it!" Cathy exclaimed suddenly.

"What was?" Tom asked.

"That tune you just played, that was the tune to the song!" Cathy said happily.

"Do you remember anything else about it?" Tala asked as she thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"The only other thing I remember is that it was on two sheets of paper that were stapled together." Cathy said.

"Do you think it could be in the piano bench?" Max asked her.

"Maybe. Let's look." Cathy said as she had Tom opened the bench as the others gathered around and Tala helped his brother and Cathy look at the music, each reading a few lines if the music had words written under the music notes.

"Let there be peace on earth and let it begin with me." Tala read from another song, as Cathy's head snapped up and she looked at him with wide eyes.

"THAT'S IT!" yelled Cathy as she jumped to her feet.

"What's it?" Rei asked her as they all looked at her.

"Tala let me see that." Cathy said as Tala handed the music over to her. The music he held had only two pieces of paper that were stapled together.

"This is our song, it was such a lovely melody, we loved singing it often." Cathy said with a soft smile.

"Well let's go to where we have Kai hidden away and you can sing it." Tala said as Cathy agreed and everyone got up and left the old mansion and got into the van and Tala drove to the warehouse and they led her to where Kai was.

_Let there be peace on earth,_

_And let it begin with me,_

_Let there be peace on earth,_

_The peace that was meant to be._

_With God our creator,_

_Children all are we,_

_Let us walk with each other_

_In perfect harmony._

_Let peace begin with me;_

_Let this be the moment now._

_With every step I take,_

_Let this be my solemn vow;_

_To take each moment and live each moment_

_In peace eternally._

_Let there be peace on earth,_

_And let it begin with me._

As soon as Cathy finished singing there was a flash of light and when it cleared they found Kai was no longer a statue, he was shaking his head.

"Kai are you alright?" Rei asked as he took a step forward, towards Kai.

"What...what happened?" Kai asked as he blinked a few times as he looked at him.

"What is the last thing you remember?" Kenny asked as kai frowned in thought.

"I was outside, Hillary wanted me to come in before I got sick, but I wanted to stay out a few minutes longer. After that nothing." Kai said.

"After you said you would come in after a few minutes, you were hit with lightning and when I looked after the flash of light cleared from my sight, I saw you had turned to stone." Hillary explained.

"When she called us to come outside, I suggested we call Tala and ask for his help, and we got it so we brought you here to Russia with us as we met up with Tala and his twin brother Thomas." Rei told him causing Kai to look at the two.

"You helped me before." Kai said as he pointed at Tom, recognizing him.

"I did, I found you in the woods and with some help from Tala, and I got you back to Japan." Tom explained.

"Mushro." Cathy said softly as he looked over to her and blinked surprised to see her.

"Kiara?" Kai asked surprised, clearly knowing who she was, as she smiled.

"Yeah." She said as she smiled.

"We found her with Tom and Tala's help. They said the only way to turn you back to normal was for Cathy here to sing your favorite song." Tyson told him.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here." Came a male voice.

* * *

**SB/Kierra: Oooooh a cliffy!**

_Annie: I could not resist doing that!_

**SB/Kierra: Want to know who has appeared?**

_Annie: You will find out in the next chapter which is also the last chapter of this story!_

**SB/Kierra: We have finally finished writing this story?!**

_Annie: Yep! Oh, and before I forget the song is something I sang at my church once and the part that is underlined is slightly different. It normally goes 'with God as our father, brothers all are we, let me walk with my brother in perfect harmony'. I like the way I have it written better._

**SB/Kierra: Wow! Review please! Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_


	11. Boris Dies

_Annie: And we are back with the last chapter of this story!_

**SB/Kierra: Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter!**

_Annie: We don't anything, except our OC's. Enjoy!_

* * *

Everyone froze at the voice before they turned to look and found Boris standing there.

"How did you find us?" Tyson asked shocked to see him there.

"I saw you walking around with these two and knew that something was up so I have been following you around for the past day and a half. Now I can kill all of you." Boris explained before they heard a 'click' and looked at Cathy who was holding a revolver in her right hand.

"Where did you get a gun?" Rei asked her; surprised she had it with her.

"I've always had a gun." She replied with a small shrug of her shoulders.

"I have one as well." Boris said as he pulled it out after he reached into his coat.

"And I have two." Cathy said calmly as she pulled another one out of her bag that she had with her.

"Mine is bigger." Boris stated.

It was true, his gun was bigger than the two Cathy had in each of her hands but what no one noticed was that Tala moved to grab something that was hidden nearby.

"Mine's even bigger." Tala said as everyone looked at him, he was holding an AK-12 assault rifle.

"Where did you get that?" Max asked him shocked, who smirked.

"Like Cathy, I've always had it. I felt something wasn't right yesterday after Tom and I dropped you guys off at the hotel last night. So after heading back to our place, I grabbed this and brought it here, and placed it near Kai, so I could grab it quickly, just in case something like this might happen." Tala explained.

"We both know how to use it; then again I _DO_ work at a gun range, so I know how to use every type of gun out there. Plus I have seen Cathy there at the gun range so I know she knows how to use her revolvers." Tom added, smirking alongside his twin brother.

"Do you think you can kill us with that gun while we have three? One is more powerful than yours? You tried and failed to kill me since I managed to get away from you once again." Kai asked Boris with a smirk, knowing that Boris wanted him dead along with his friends, and since Tala, Tom, and Cathy were there Boris would kill them too if he had the chance to do so.

"I'll take my chances, and I will start with you." Boris replied as he aimed the gun he had at Kai.

Before anyone could move a shot rang out and everyone froze. Boris's gun fell to the ground and then he fell backward, a bullet hole was right in between his eyes. He was clearly dead. They all looked at Tala, whose assault rifle was smoking.

"I've always wanted to do that." Tala said with a smirk.

"And now we no longer have to deal with Boris anymore." Kai said as Tala nodded his head.

"And grandfather died in jail two years ago." Cathy stated making Kai look at her.

"He's dead?" Kai asked his twin, shocked by what she had said.

"Yep. Was killed by another inmate after they found out who he liked having sex with." Cathy said with a small smirk, Kai knew what his sister was talking about and he started laughing at it.

"He got what was coming to him!" Kai laughed as Tala chuckled as well, he also knew what they were talking about.

"Do we even want to know?" Hillary asked Tom as the others looked on confused.

"No, you don't. I don't even know what they are talking about and I don't want to know, I _never_ want to know." Tom said as they agreed, feeling it was for the best that they didn't know and that they never found out about it.

"Let's get out of here." Cathy said as everyone agreed.

* * *

Later that night as everyone sat in the hotel room that the blade breakers had gotten, the TV was on with subtitles and the news was talking about an old warehouse that went up in flames. Kai and Cathy knew that Tala and Thomas had gone back to the warehouse and set it on fire; they had wanted to make it look like someone was staying there and started a fire to cook something which spread to the rest of the building as the person fell asleep next to the fire. They decided to wait until Kai and Cathy figured out what to do with the mansion that their parents had left for them in their wills. Cathy drove Kai to their childhood home and he was shocked at what it looked like.

"Mom and dad wanted us to have it, but since they died when we were only 5, it was left alone until we were old enough to know what we wanted to do with it. Grandfather took you away and I went to live with our godmother and I forgot about it until my best friend Kelly mentioned it the other day when Tala, Tom, and your friends came looking for me. So it has sat here, untouched for the past 21 years." Cathy explained to Kai.

"Do you think we can fix it?" Kai asked his identical twin sister as they went in and looked around the place.

"I don't know, we will have to get someone out here to look it over and see if we can." Cathy replied.

"I think we should keep it in the family, I will most likely be staying in grandfather's mansion here in Russia, if we fix this place up, you can stay here." Kai said.

"And since we are rich thanks to the money mom and dad left us, plus the money grandfather left us both. We can afford to fix this place." Cathy said.

"Wait, grandfather left you something in his will?" Kai asked her.

"Yeah, he did. I found his will and had it read. It said that ownership of all the companies he owned would go to his grandson, you, and the money would be split in half between me and you, his granddaughter and grandson. Most of what he has would be split in half between the two of us and anything that has to do with the companies he owned would go to you and you alone." Cathy explained.

"He told me years ago that you had died. Are you telling me that he knew you were alive all this time?" Kai asked her shocked.

"I don't know, maybe he did. Why are you so surprised? He lied about a lot of things." Cathy said.

"I guess I believed him that you were dead more than I thought I did." Kai said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, let's go back to the others and get you on a plane back to Japan with your friends where you belong." Cathy said as Kai agreed.

* * *

Once back in Japan Kai told the others and Mr. Dickenson, who met them at the airport that he and his sister were going to fix up their old childhood home that Cathy would live in and he would take over his grandfather's mansions, there were two, one in Russia and the other in Japan.

2 years later after Kai was healed and back to normal, he and the blade breakers flew to Russia to be at Tala and Cathy's wedding, the two had started dating shortly after they helped the blade breakers turn Kai back to normal after he had been turned to stone. Everyone was growing up and getting married, Thomas married a girl he had been dating for the past 5 years; Kelly, Cathy's best friend married her boyfriend Matthew; Tyson married Hillary; Rei married Mariah; Kenny married a girl he knew from the school he Tyson, and Hillary went to all those years ago; Max married a girl he had been friends with back before his parents got devoiced. The mansion that was Kai and Cathy's childhood home was fixed up to its former glory and Cathy and Tala moved into the mansion where they planned on raising their family. Kai spent half his time in Russia and the other half in Japan, he also had gotten married, and he married a girl whose parents worked in the mansion in Japan. Everyone was happy and Kai and Cathy planned on teaching their future children how to sing their favorite song, a song the two still sang.

* * *

_Annie: And we are done!_

**SB/Kierra: We are finally finished with this story!**

_Annie: Review please and tell us what you think!_

**SB/Kierra: Cya!**

_Annie: Bye!_


End file.
